


Childhood Scars

by emothy



Series: Club Purgatory [17]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When watching for Yukimura, Yanagi finds Kirihara instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Scars

-

Kirihara's eyes go wide, then narrow and harden.

"I'm not going back!" he shouts, pushing past Yanagi with palm connecting to suit-clad shoulder. He's gotten stronger, Yanagi thinks to himself, and reacts as swiftly as ever, reaching to wrap fingers around Kirihara's wrist and stop him in his tracks.

"I'm disappointed that you would think I was here to force you to do something you did not want to," he says softly. Akaya blinks, his mouth drops open in confusion. Soft words and a light hand are things he has never known how to respond to, which is why Yanagi usually wins out.

"So then why are you here?" Kirihara demands eventually, but his heart isn't in it.

"Perhaps I just got word of where you were, and what you were doing, and wanted to see you?"

Kirihara's mouth crinkles, his resolve drops another notch. Yanagi loosens his grip on Akaya's arm but doesn't let go completely. Somehow he must find a way to let Akaya know that he never let go completely.

"Perhaps," Yanagi continues, before Kirihara can stop to think, to wonder who would have known where he was and spread the news, "I just wanted to make sure that now you were happy?"

"Well, I'm not!" Kirihara exclaims all of a sudden, as if he is glad to tear down any happy dreams Yanagi might have had for him. All of a sudden he wants Yanagi to know how it feels when nothing ever seems to want to go your way. Young as he is, Kirihara has no idea that Yanagi knows. "And!" he continues, punctuating his words with venom, "it's all _his_ fault!"

Somehow, Yanagi knows deep down just who Akaya is talking about.

-


End file.
